


Devilish

by Manager_K



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, But he’s also devoted to his job, Character Death, Crazy, Dream becomes something different than you would think, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), More tags later, Non-Graphic Violence, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Unsympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream - Freeform, dream is like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manager_K/pseuds/Manager_K
Summary: “What are you planning to do now?” George whispers quietly, as if that will stop Dream“Whatever I want your Majesty, it’s all mine for the taking after this.”—Or, Dream who lusts for fame and glory catches the attention of the wrong family, now has to rework his entire life plan to get back on track, and if he has to step on everyone to get his way, he will.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Devilish

**Author's Note:**

> Yes there will be other chapters, no I don’t know when, yes I am not a good writer, no I will not spell check

War was always, thrilling. Not good, never good, but still thrilling. It gave him a purpose, and kept him legally out of trouble with the kingdom. 

He was able to just be mindless, work through sweaty ranks of men who were lower than him with ease. Dream realized early on that people looked at him with both awe and jealousy. He didn’t care at all, it meant he was the best at the end of the day. Made him feel prideful, and he worked even harder to draw the attention to himself. 

The war brought even more attention to him, even so much that the King had been asking about him. Everyone wanted to know who the young upstart was, about what drove him to do the most he could. The simple answer was greed. The not so simple answer? Well there wasn’t one, Dream just wanted to have fun. 

His first audience with the King was tense. Even he knew that just his presence alone coated the room with smugness and arrogance. Dream reveled in the way the Kings attendants and knights glared at him. Behind his mask his grin stretched ear to ear. Sure his ego was too large to be normal, but that made it even better. Dream had everything he needed to back it up.

The castle was grand, and Dream could appreciate the finer details made of stolen gold that didn’t belong to the King. People came to greet him as he approached, servants taking his horse off to the stables, offering to grab his coat. He could get used to this, the whole guest of the King thing. 

“Sir Dream, please come this way-“ some girl called to him with a shallow bow, “His majesty is waiting in the dining hall.”

Other than the sound of their shoes against tile the walk was silent, and the girl gave him strange if not jealous looks. People moved to the side when they passed and his chest swelled with something he didn’t know the name of.

They paused in front of a large door and Dream took a deep breath, just to humble himself.

The tension inside the dining hall was palpable as soon as the tall oak doors swung open. As if Dream was being challenged, and it made his blood chill with excitement. 

Some strange looking advisor began to rattle off facts about Dream as he entered, “Welcome Sir Dream, to His Royal Majesty’s dining hall.”

How annoying. To have people above him look down on him. 

The king was sickly looking, was the first thing he noticed. Skin seemed a deathly blue, and was a stark contrast to the deep red of his royal robes. But he held his head high and his gaze was strong, Dream could respect that.

”My lord-“ Dream purposefully bowed lowly, exaggerating the way his arm came behind his back and tipping his head to the ground, “It is an honor to meet you.”

The King scoffed and waved a hand at the open chairs in front of him, “Sit boy, we have much to discuss, I don’t have time for your fake pleasantries.”

Dream laughed to himself and pulled out a chair and turned to face the King, “I am truly honored though your Majesty, to have an audience with the King is the highest honor one can achieve.” 

The King knew better and fixed him with a glare, but then he shook his head and waved for more servants. Dream didn’t touch anything on the plate that they put in front of him. 

“If it’s so honorable will you not take that ridiculous mask off to speak?”

”Unless your majesty demands it, then no, I would prefer not to.”

Eyes went wide as the two of them spoke, and one knight even moved and raised a hand to Dream’s shoulder. He felt giddy with the amount of attention, and had he been able to he would have laughed until his sides needed stitches. To have so many people insulted, over a polite refusal? It was hilarious to him.

”Very well then, I demand it.” The King wanted to play his own game, and Dream couldn’t blame him

There wasn’t any problem with showing his face, and nimble fingers moved the unclip the pearlescent mask. Dream also very forcefully removed the knights hand from his shoulder, giving him a withering look as soon as his face was uncovered. 

“Forgive me for my rudeness my lord, I prefer to hide the few scars I have,” he tried amicably, raising a hand to a rather deep scar that sat just beneath his eye, “Others tend to find them, shocking.”

“Scars show bravery, but I can understand why would would hide them.”

Dream had to hold his tongue at that hidden insult. His jaw settled stiffly, and the King raised a brow at his expression knowingly. It was a lot harder to keep his cool without his mask. Something like this wasn’t going to be his undoing though, and he forced his face into a lazy grin.

”If you don’t mind me asking Sir, what could someone like you ever want from me?”

“Your expertise, you’ve been on the forefront of most of our battles, and so far we’ve been on the winning side-“ the King paused and called someone over for what looked like more wine, “But I would prefer to keep that up, I do not want any chance for loss.”

Dream grimaced before he cooled his expression again, opening his mouth to reply. The King started speaking again before he could though, “There’s a few positions open, and the council and I have been discussing on how to best utilize you and what you can do.”

“Well my lord I don’t know if I could fit into any role in the castle, I’m not the best in terms of long term planning, I can guarantee I wouldn’t be of much use.” It was a tiny lie, he was actually very good at long term planning, this just wasn’t supposed to be part of the plan, he expected a few words and then get to leave, not a managerial upgrade 

“But you can do short term planning? You have been shown to give advice to your commanders before a battle, the reports don’t lie, and the battles always end with our overwhelming success.”

”Your majesty-“

The King ignored him, and continued to speak over him, ”If you cannot take a role here in the castle, please do consider becoming one of the generals, I am well aware of how much you are capable of.”

An awkward situation, Dream knew refusal would probably mean his death or losing his rank. This isn’t anything like he had wanted, but he knew it might end up being worthwhile. So he grit his teeth, and held back what he had really wanted to say.

”Then my lord, I’ll have to graciously accept the role of general. It’s a huge honor to serve under you Sir, I’ll be sure to secure the glory of the Kingdom.”

After that the King had no more use for him, and that allowed Dream to storm off as soon as the doors shut behind him. Nothing bad had happened, if anything he had gotten something he would have had to work for eventually. But it still made him livid, for some reason. 

Again people moved aside, but this time out of fear. They gave him looks that were terrified, and he had to haphazardly shove his mask back onto his face so they couldn’t see the unrestrained anger he had.

The first audience he had with the King sucked. He had prayed to God it would be the last.

It wasn’t.

Of course he took everything in stride even though he didn’t want to see the King again. People had begun to look at him with more admiration than anything, so he supposed he owed the King some gratitude.

The King called for him again a week before his first actual battle as a general, and had requested that he meet with the First Prince as well.

Dream had to meditate that day, before he rode to the castle. 

The meeting wasn’t as bad as he had thought it was going to be. In all honesty he enjoyed meeting the first Prince, and even rose to meet the young man when he was announced. His beauty was surprising, and left Dream a little breathless.

”Entering is his royal highness, the First Prince, George Amanita.” Came the dull voice of an advisor

George was decorated to say the least. Dream guessed some of the medals and awards were for show, but he was still very impressive at a first glance. The Prince paid Dream no mind as he came to sit next to his father. It didn’t make Dream upset, so much as interested.

Now this was something he would love to play at. 

“I’d like to congratulate you on your success Dream, people are speaking very highly of you and the training of your men, very intuitive they say.” The King spoke which took his attention off of the Prince

“Thank you your majesty, they’re smarter than I first gave them credit for,” he paused to let one of the servants place a plate in front of him, glad his mask hid the look he gave the food, “Most of them come from noble backgrounds, and their previous training makes it a lot easier to show them new techniques.”

At that the King actually lets out a chuckle, weakly patting his chest and taking a drink of his wine, he’s definitely gotten weaker since the last time they’ve met. 

George gives him an unreadable look, and Dream straightens up some when he sees the Prince looking, “I heard that you’ve been drilling the basics into them though, what new techniques have you been teaching?” 

Oh, so he’s the kind of Prince that wants to try and discredit everyone. How pathetic. Dream didn’t mind at all though, if it meant that he got the attention of the kingdoms beloved Prince.

”Can I not do both your highness? The men definitely need to solidify themselves in the fundamentals of fighting, it helps with their progression of new techniques, allows them to be quicker,” and when the Prince scoffs it only makes Dream more excited, “I can guarantee we’ll be coming back with more men than we have previously, the men are sure of themselves and ready to fight.”

”Do you mean you’re sure of yourself? You’re very arrogant for a general Sir Dream.”

“Forgive me your highness, I may have overstepped my boundaries.” Dream doesn’t mind lowering himself like this, especially when both parties know he doesn’t mean a word he’s saying

It’s all for show in the end, to see who can hold their act up for longer. 

The rest of their argument ends there, and the King picks it up just after. 

“What do you plan to do after the war Dream? It’s been predicted that we’ll win soon after your battle, so there won’t be as much need for soldiers as capable as you.”

In all honesty Dream doesn’t actually have a solid plan for after the war, his previous plan for fame and glory had been thrown off the rails when he was offered the position. Maybe he would continue being of service to the Kingdom, or try to take it over. His silence became awkward soon enough, and George even went as far to tap on the table.

”Forgive me your majesty-“ he purposefully only addressed the King to which George huffed at, “I’m not sure, maybe I’ll retire, or go and make a bigger name for myself, but right now I’m only focused on the war.”

The rest of dinner is the same, simple questions on his plans for battle, some of which he says he can’t reveal quite yet, or questions on his personal life.

”Are you a noble Sir Dream?” George asks suddenly, placing down his silverware 

”No your highness, not exactly”

”What do you mean not exactly? How can you not be exactly?”

Even the King looks interested, and he leans forward to listen as Dream speaks. Strange, he would have guessed that the two of them knew his lineage, people usually did background checks before giving others command of their armies didn’t they?

”Well I’m not even from this Kingdom originally your Highness, I’m from the old neighboring Kingdom that you all conquered a long time ago, so I don’t exactly have a title, but I’m definitely of noble descent.”

A few of the attendants and servants let out sighs of awe, and George sits back in his chair with thought.

The King however, his eyes light up with understanding “Your name, it’s not actually your name is it? I recognize the family name vaguely, your family was very powerful weren’t they?”

Dream nods and hands his plate to a servant who meekly approaches to take it, “Yes my lord, I was very young when you conquered the kingdom, but I do remember that my mother was very strong, I always admired her for that.”

“Do you not harbor resentment for us? Why did you choose to become a citizen here when we conquered you?”

”I’ve never held grudges for long, what’s the point in the end? I’m just moving to where I can get the most out of life.”

Eventually the conversation dies down again, which leaves Dream wondering about how smart the King and his advisors are. Who lets someone as suspicious as him into the army as a general, or in the castle with the King? Genuinely who would do that, even he knew how dangerous it was to let strangers like him in.

Somewhere in their conversation Dream stops responding and the King and the Prince continue to talk without him. It’s just so strange to him, and he can’t seem to figure out why. It’s not like it affects him, but he doesn’t like the fact that he doesn’t know. 

God bless the King, he thinks mockingly. 

“-eam, Sir Dream! Are you alright?” He hears George call for him, and shakes his head to focus in

”Yes, please forgive me again your highness, I’ve been thinking about the battle next week, it’s my fault for being so rude.”

“It’s better to be thinking about the battle than nothing at all, so that’s excusable.” Prince George pushes the thought aside

”Still, it’s unforgivable in the presence of you both, so forgive me again, but what was it that you called me for in the first place?” He’s lucky that the King and Prince aren’t the most insulted people, he’s shown enough rudeness to last him a life-time

”I was proposing the idea that George go with you on your first battle, since he’s been questioning me about your qualifications, he’s worried that I’ve chosen you too suddenly.” What an ego booster that King was, paving a path for Dream to brag about himself

”So long as he brings personal guard with him, I don’t mind him coming along, but it’s not as if I could stop him anyway,” he holds his breath when he sees George glaring, it’s hard not to laugh when he can so easily rile the prince, “I’m sure it will ease your worries when you see how easily I defeat the enemy.”

“You really are arrogant Sir Dream, I almost hope you fail terribly next week.”

”Well, I can promise we won’t your highness, so don’t worry.”

At that the King breaks into a laugh, which turns into a violent cough. The rest of the evening is cut short when the King excuses himself and attendants crowd around him worriedly. Once more Dream is glad for his mask that covers his look of indifference. He wonders what might have happened if anyone had seen the look on his face.

”Come, I’ll walk you to the courtyard Sir Dream.” It’s the Prince, surprisingly who says it and the look on his face is just about as indifferent as the one Dream has

Maybe it’s a type of mask as well.

”How kind of you,” Dream holds out an arm which George actually takes, “What an honor to be this close to the Prince.”

”Cut it out with the formality, it’s annoying when you disrespect me like that.”

”What ever do you mean my lord?”

”That, cut it out or I’ll have you knocked back down a few pegs.”

Dream decides to take a chance, and moves his mask to the side to whisper in the Princes ear, “Go ahead, I’d like to see you try, it’s not as if you could really ever do anything.” 

He laughs when he sees the flushed and absolutely livid look that he leaves George with. The Prince looks like he’s going to bite off his hand. It’s what he had asked for, so what’s there to complain about?

”I didn’t say to disrespect me outright you twat, know your place.”

“That’s funny, because I don’t care.”

George looks like he’s about to start yelling but his face slips into a scary neutral as some servant girl turns the corner, and instead pinches the skin on Dream’s wrist. Dream laughs at the attempt, which startles both the Prince and passing girl.

“If you’re so brave why not be this rude in front of everyone?”

”Why aren’t you like this in front of everyone?”

Prince George sighs and shakes his head, and pulls the taller along quickly. The open doors to the courtyard greet them kindly, and the night air is welcoming. George calls for some servants to fetch Dream’s horse while the two of them wait.

Dream leans down to whisper in his ear again, pushing his mask aside the tiniest bit, ”Can you actually defend yourself my Prince? I didn’t want to ask because obviously your tempter is terrible, but I have to know if I need to coddle you in battle.”

George grits his teeth and sends a viscous smile, and lets go of Dream’s arm finally. He knows better than to laugh at the Prince now, and bites his tongue.

”I can handle myself just fine you pig, I have to be able to if I want to become King!”

Stones rattle as a servant brings Dream’s horse around, and he takes the opportunity to kneel and take George’s hand mockingly. The Prince is obviously infuriated, and to put the cherry on top Dream raises his mask to press a chaste kiss the others knuckles.

”I can’t wait to be even worse than this on the battlefield, do you think you’ll yell at me like you are now?”

Its easy to dodge the free hand that tries to smack him. Prince George huffs and shakes the other away. 

“Leave or I’ll have your head lobbed off, you’re insufferable when you’re not trying to get something.”

Dream finally laughs something loud and boisterous, and the Prince lowers his gaze with annoyance. He also hops his horse when George takes another swipe at him, and puffs his chest when the Prince misses. 

“Why are you riding a destrier around? Isn’t it annoying to not have a gaited horse?” George tries to divert the conversation 

Dream decides he’ll indulge the poor man, “Euros can gait if she wants to, but she’s more for show when we’re not fighting,” He gives the large horse a pat, and settles down her fidgeting, “She’s good at her job, I spent a lot on her so of course I’m going to bring her everywhere.”

”It’s not even a stallion? Are you insane?”

“She’s barely even a mare too, and you’ll be even more shocked when you see how I ride, can’t wait to hear you scream at me then your highness.”

George is absolutely baffled, and stammers at the man on the horse. What can he say, Dream is probably one of the most annoying people he’s ever met, it’s no wonder his choice in horse is so strange.

”Just wait and see your highness, even with her we’ll win by a landslide and be home before you know it.”

”I’m going to pass away, get out of here you heathen.”

Dream finally notices the attendants who wait anxiously for their Prince. People are really devoted to the royal family he supposes. 

Spurring his horse he nods down to the Prince, who glares halfheartedly at him, “A week your highness, and then we’ll be reunited again, and then we can bicker to your hearts content.”

George turns stiffly around to the attendants waiting for him. Dream laughs once more and urges his horse forward, and she lopes forward with her hopping trot.

The sounds of hoof beats echo in the courtyard and all the way back home. 

Home however is quiet as soon as he puts away Euros, all that’s left is the sound of crickets and wind. It’s lonely, more than anything. Dream pretends he doesn’t mind, and pours over battle plans for the next few days.

Three days have passed before he actually decides to fall asleep. Of course he doesn’t sleep much, but it’s something. Absolutely nothing could go wrong because of his spectacular planning, and he deserves the little bit of rest he gets.

Some Knight comes to fetch him the next day, claiming that the Prince wishes to talk with him about the plans. Dream very politely tells the guy “Sapnap” -who he’s pretty sure he’s met at least once during knight training- to fuck off, and bring the Prince to his house instead. 

Prince George does actually show up with Sapnap, and Dream almost gets his throat crushed as he rolls on the floor to laugh. 

“I was joking, I didn’t think you would actually come!” Dream wheezes, holding his knees so that he won’t fall over again

George is not sharing the same humor that day, and he looks cross, ”I expected better from you if I’m being honest Sir Dream, this isn’t any joking matter, I need to be informed for the best possible outcome!”

Dream straightens up at that, and tilts his head down obviously showing his disbelief, “There genuinely isn’t anything for you to do, the battle isn’t even going to be a battle if it goes well, all you have to do is stick close or stay out of the way.”

”I still need to know, it’s safer if I know what to stay out of!”

“Fine then, come look at what I’ve got-“ Dream throughly goes through every bit of information, and George questions every bit of it, but that isn’t anything he can’t handle, hopefully 

”Why don’t we just storm the palace?”

”I know you aren’t that dumb your highness, please tell me you understand why we can’t do that.”

”I hate you, I do know but tell me anyway.”

Its a nightmare, and both him and Sapnap had begun to bond over the pain that their liege causes. They all know exactly how it’s going to happen, what roles everyone will have, but George makes him reiterate everything at least a hundred times.

”So there a tunnels being dug right now? Which will connect to already existing tunnels under the palace?”

“Yes!” Dream groans and shoves a finger at a map, “I have men already digging tunnels so that we can transport men and supplies in the palace undetected!”

”And then we’ll just capture the palace? It’s that simple?”

”My lord, please-“ Sapnap cuts in when he sees the way Dream has begun to shake with exasperation, “I understand quite well, why don’t you let me explain it instead?”

”If you’re so confident then go ahead Sapnap,” George hisses

Dream picks up the knights hand and raises it to the forehead of his mask gratefully, and faintly Dream murmurs what sound like prayers. 

“Our men will intercept the soldiers after we sneak in Sir, and with the element of surprise we’ll be able to take control of the palace and kill the vassal who lives there.”

Dream squeezes his hand and lets out very fake sobbing sounds, to which George tries to swat at Dream’s head. 

“The men who are coming with us already have their specific orders, just in case anything goes wrong there will be men waiting to the south of the palace who can both break in or tear down the walls, but it won’t come to that!”

Dream feels lightheaded with anger and laughter, because in the end this is the most annoying and hilarious situation. 

It’s dark before George finally gives up and storms outside to ready his horse. Dream is exhausted and Sapnap looks worse than he feels.

”Is he like this all the time?” Dream asks weakly, and he wants to cry when Sapnap swallows thickly, “He can’t be like this all the time can he?”

”Some days, I get a break and he’ll just read or do paper work, but it’s almost always like this Sir Dream-“

“Just Dream is fine.” he cuts in

”Oh, but yes- it’s always the exact same Dream.”

“How do you deal with it? He’s polite in front of others right?”

”I just yell back or ignore him, but he does act like that in public, he does it to embarrass me Dream, he’s pure evil.”

”Maybe when he becomes king?”

”No, he’ll probably be worse.”

Dream shoves his hands under his mask to muffle the stressed scream, and Sapnap reaches to pat his shoulder sympathetically. Life is hell and he serves under the equivalent of the Antichrist. 

He helps to escort the Prince and his Knight out the front gate, but as soon as he’s inside he crashes into his bed with a harsh thud.

It’s another full day and a few hours before him and George meet again. 

Dream swears it’s too soon.

Just to annoy George he shows up in the lightest armor he can manage, and rides sideways on Euros to the front gate of town. The Prince is stunned into silence at the sight of him, and for a while Dream has become victorious. Sapnap has to hide his laughter behind fake coughing.

They’re off with half a troop to the predetermined site before the sun rises, and they make it just before noon. 

Men are already awaiting for their arrival just directly south of the palace. George sends him a look when he realizes that everyone is actually in their places and runinng smoothly. Sapnap leads the Prince over to a tent while Dream goes and actually gathers reports on progress.

Almost all of the tunnels have been finished, but two have almost collapsed and need reinforcement or they run the risk of falling in on the troop.

Other than that, those who are not going into the tunnels are ready and preparing themselves on the off chance that they need to storm the palace. Horses are readied, and Dream makes sure Euros is put somewhere safely for when he returns.

They have until just before dawn, and then they have to strike. The extra hours gives them a chance to go over everything one last time. George looks like he appreciates the conversation.

”The first tunnel is going to take longer to reinforce, it’s waterlogged and muddy, so we’ll probably need those with the least bulky equipment to use that one,” Dream says as he steps into George’s tent, not bothering with any type of formality, “The second one isn’t as bad, but that tunnel is the one we’ll be using, going through one shouldn’t be bad, but on the off chance that we need to escape it’ll be more dangerous.”

”Why would we need to escape?”

”I don’t know, but if we had to, just in case, the tunnel would be hard to get through quickly without causing any damage.”

“Alright, what else?” 

Dream lets out a sigh of relief when the Prince doesn’t argue, “Just what we planned, go in when they’re asleep, kill the vassal, and then reclaim the palace, the people aren’t a problem and we believe they aren’t loyal to the vassal or the other King.”

”Good, how are the men? They seem quiet, and nervous.” George asks curtly

”I’ve told them that they’ll die if they mess anything up, not on the mission but by my hand, makes them listen better.” 

The prince only shakes his head and leans back in his chair, leaning his hand on his palm. Dream begins to pluck the pins from their map, and then rolls the map up. It’s going well, only a few minor slip ups, but nothing they can’t handle. 

It’s easier to work when George is acting serious. There isn’t any room for argument or yelling, just precise information and orders. Makes his chest feel lighter, and he rubs at it for good measure. 

The next twelve-ish hours are spent looking after their men who continue to dig the tunnels, and keeping watch on the horizon. Nobody from the palace has seen them or come to check what they’re doing, which is surprising with how much the people are working and bustling around. Dream chalks it up to his usage of the opposing kingdoms colors and lack of uniforms. Nothing is wrong, he assures himself.

“Dream, here-“ Sapnap calls from somewhere behind him, and he turns Euros who’s been diligently sitting still for the past half-hour around, “There’s news, come.”

He dismounts in front of the knight, who comes to his side immediately, “It’s about the King, George won’t allow anyone to read it, and he sent the messenger howling out of his tent.”

Rubbing a hand up and down his face Dream sighs, and then whistles for someone to come and take Euros. Sapnap leads him to George’s tent apprehensively, but Dream barges into unabashedly.

”Give it to me,” he says as he walks over to George who doesn’t even lift his head to glare, “Your highness, either let me see the letter or tell me, we do not have time for this.”

Dream becomes the slightest bit worried when George wordlessly hands him the letter. A royal signa sits on the wax seal, and Dream is beginning to understand what’s wrong.

He can hear Sapnap come up behind him to read the letter, and he leans so the man can also see. 

“He’s getting worse,” Sapnap sighs empathetically, and Dream hands him the letter when he’s finished, “George, we should go home just in case.”

”No, there isn’t really any point is there?”

“I don’t mind if you go to see your father, if anything I encourage you to go in case he does die before we return home,” Dream butts in, standing in front of the man who he knows is soon be King at this rate, “But if you do choose to stay, it is your choice, and you cannot jeopardize what we’re doing.”

”I won’t, it’ll be fine, just continue with what you were doing.”

Dream keeps his cool, and pats Sapnap’s shoulder as he passes. He actively chooses to ignore the sounds of sniffling as he closes the flap of the tent. It’s not his problem at the end of the day. 

A fight is on the tip of his tongue, so much that he can taste it. Nothing will stop him from getting to it. Not even a pretty boy crying.

When the time comes George has composed himself, and all of them are into the tunnels without a second thought. 

By the time they reach the center of the palace people are screaming, and Dream tunes it out as they look for wherever the vassal has run off to. 

Hopefully none of the staff have done anything drastic, Dream’s men had been given the order to only protect themselves and the mission. So too much blood shouldn’t have to be spilled. 

Door after door is slammed open, and everyone is searching for the man now. He’s nowhere to be found, and Dream is slowly becoming agitated. 

The man isn’t able to hide forever though, and they find him cowering in his room with only a small dagger in his hands. It’s pathetic really, and he warns people to look away as he drags the man from his hiding place. 

“Your highness, do me a favor and turn around,” He says dully as he places a foot over the mans neck, “You don’t need to watch something like this right now.”

It’s his attempt at mercy, a kindness to the oldest prince. George just shakes his head and waves a hand at the pitiful man blankly. Dream shakes his head and raises his blade just above the mans skull.

”When you have nightmares, you can’t say I didn’t warn you.” The blade goes in with a crunch, and a few droplets of blood spatter across Dream’s mask

”Sapnap tell the men to gather up and get ready to move out, take his highness with you, and send someone to gather this body-“ There isn’t a moment to pause, and Dream is moving before anyone in the room can stop him, “And someone ready our horses, I want to leave as soon as possible.”

Someone comes into the room carrying a crossbow that is very much loaded. He trades his blade for the crossbow, which he checks to make sure it’s evenly weighted. His sword is then handed back to him when it’s clean.

”Stop standing around then!” Dream says when he sees the few people staring, “Do what I say! Move!” 

Suddenly the room bursts into action, and lower grunts begin to shove their way out the door. Dream rest the crossbow on his shoulder and watches in disappointment. 

Sapnap and George are still there when the room empties. It’s just the three of them, four if you counted the corpse. 

“What now?” George asks calmly

”Go and get ready, we leave as soon as I’m done, I’ll be down soon.”

Sapnap tilts his head and Dream can almost imagine the dog ears on his head, “What are you doing?”

”Changing the flag, and then some fireworks. Easy stuff.”

Finally there’s a reaction from George when Dream makes it over to the window. Both him and Sapnap recognize what’s about to happen a little too late. Dream swings one leg out the window, then another, and he’s gripping the roof just after.

”Wait-“ The prince tries to choke out, but Dream is already pulling himself up

Before this Dream had only been the annoying general that he had no faith in, but whoever this man is, gives him whiplash. There’s the sound of feet stomping on the roof, and then both George and Sapnap are on their way out.

Outside they can see the dim figure of Dream fiddling with the flag and replacing it with the old one. Sapnap calls to their men to gather and begins giving orders left and right, but George keeps his eyes of Dream.

He’s haunting with his mask, the few bits of blood on it look like ink in the fading moonlight, and it makes George’s chest tight. Dream looks like something dangerous, the Prince realizes. 

“Oh shit-“ he murmurs, and Dream finally raises the flag to its full height

“What?” Sapnap says immediately, turning to face his lord with worry, “Are you alright?”

George points to the roof which Dream stands strongly on top of. He’s also holding his crossbow, and aiming it at the sky. In an explosion of red and golds, George can see clearly that Dream is staring directly at him as well.

A deep pit settles in the Princes stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts????? Is it paced well enough? And yes it’s going to kind of be Dreamnotnap or whatever, but the end goal is not the whole relationship, so that’s why I haven’t taggged any relationships as of yet. So you will get ur dnf and ur snf and ur dreamnap


End file.
